This application particularly relates to peer-to-peer environments and, more particularly, classifying peer systems to an ontology.
Finding relevant and useful information in a peer-to-peer network may be difficult. A peer-to-peer network may have hundreds, or even thousands, of interconnected peer systems. Peer systems, then, may use a “flood” query to find desired content. A flood query, however, may generate too much traffic overhead in the peer network. Moreover, the flood query may never reach the peer hosting the desired content. Other techniques, such as semantic overlays and content addressable networks, also require much management overhead. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that classify the information stored on peers in a peer-to-peer environment, thus allowing users to efficiently obtain information.